Bleach 5: Cat Scratch
by Disy
Summary: After another tortured day at the hands of her little Bee, Yoruichi is surprised by two unexpected visitors...but is all as it appears to be? Perhaps the kitty still has a sharp claw.


Bleach: Cat Scratch

It was sometime after Orihime had become Melony's slave, it was the day before Rangiku and Tsunade arrived at Soi Fon's house, the day before Cirucci Thunderwitch was send to Nemu…

Inside Soi Fon's house there was one room on the first floor.

The interior was completely made of wood, it was nearly a small altar with two poles little over two meters apart.

There were dozens if not hundreds of candles of all kinds of colors in the room, but no windows…

This was the place where Soi Fon had kept her prize, her former teacher and idol; Yoruichi.

The beautiful caramel-skinned woman was bound between the two poles.

Her wrists and ankles were firmly embraced by a few ropes.

Pulling her arms and legs apart, leaving her helpless and exposed to the world.

She was wearing a tattered outfit that belonged to the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō.

Soi Fon had kept her there for days and was doing all sorts of naughty things to Yoruichi…

The walls were filled with all kinds of torture devices…Yoruichi loved it, she didn't show it of course but was kind of disappointed her previous prodigy didn't have the heart to use the most dreadful devices on her former idol.

But Yoruichi enjoyed herself, she was always into bondage and submission, she was a strong woman herself to the thrill of someone able to dominate was…well very satisfying.

Soi Fon didn't know Yoruichi had allowed herself to be captured, sure the Goddess of Flash was the first to acknowledge that if anyone would be a match for her it would be her little Bee.

But Yoruichi was still stronger, she didn't yet know what was going on with all the women being abused and enslaved but she knew one thing.

Not her little Bee!

So she had allowed Soi Fon to capture and torture her, this way she stayed close and Yoruichi could always protect her Bee when the time came.

Soi Fon was gone off getting food and drinks, leaving Yoruichi hanging with a grin on her face.

Yoruichi had always seen Soi Fon as that little young girl who'd promised to stay at her side forever, now she was finding out that Soi Fon had become quite the naughty young woman…and she loved it.

Soi Fon was the best lover she ever had, and she fact that her little Bee was into bondage and domination made it a million times better.

The door opened and Yoruichi saw two women she did not expect.

The feline beauty laughed. "My, my…an Arrancar and a human girl."

"Privaron Espada, actually." Cirucci snapped.

"All fancy names, but you Espada aren't that though, at least the ones I've seen so far." Yoruichi countered as Cirucci Thunderwitch moved in the room while an orange-haired girl closed the room.

"And Orihime Inoue, honestly little girl what are you doing here? Isn't the brat looking for you." Yoruichi said.

"I—I'm sorry Yoruichi-chan…" Orihime began. "My new mistress Loly, commander me to go with lady Cirucci."

Yoruichi licked her lips, though not quite of Soi Fon's level the two girls in front of her looked declious.

Cirucci was wearing a gothic Lolita styled outfit and had a nasty looking whip in her hand while Orihime was dressed in a torn white Arrancar outfit.

"So you've been captured too…now what do you girls want?" The caramel-skinned woman asked.

"I as asked by my mistress to check up on your state," Cirucci said. "I must say I'm disappointed to find the mighty Yoruichi bound helplessly by a mere Shinigami."

Cirucci walked closer and grabbed Yoruichi's tattered outfit and tore it completely off revealing the smooth fair tanned skin of the bound beauty.

The Gothic Privaron pressed her bare knee against Yoruichi's exposed womanhood and rubbed softly causing the feline woman to grin lustfully.

Cirucci looked down and grabbed Yoruichi's firm and currently cool breast since the room was cold, the woman's perfect pink nipples stood erect and Cirucci massaged the woman's perfect orb while squeezing the woman's nipple between her fingers.

"Such perfect breasts…such a beautiful body, my you're older than me and you look this good…" Cirucci whispered.

Yoruichi moaned, clutched her fists and her feet nearly curled up cat-like as she arched her back. "I always make sure there are young girls to keep me fit and in very well shape."

Cirucci grinned and pinched Yoruichi's nipple while pressing her knee harder against the bound's womanhood. "Purr for me kitty…"

Grinning Yoruichi purred, purred in delight as she was getting wet…

"Has Soi Fon already broke the great Yoruichi this far that you're so eager to comply?" Cirucci mocked.

Yoruichi grinned. _' If only you knew little one…but I'm not telling.'_

The feline woman merely grinned while moaning and begged. "Don't stop squeezing…!"

The Gothic girl observed the moaning woman bound in front of her and stared down at the perfect hard pink nipple she was squeezing between the tips of her fingers.

Cirucci grinned and lowered her head taking Yoruichi's erect nipple between her lips and nibbling softly on them.

"Harder…don't tell me this is how a former Espada dominates a woman." Yorucihi moaned.

Cirucci's eyes widened. _'How did she know I was a former Espada…I said Privaron, she couldn't know what that means.'_

Nonetheless Cirucci bit down on Yoruichi's nipple causing the feline woman to cry out and shake in her bounds.

The Gothic girl grinned with the pink nipple between her teeth and pulled her head back stretching the sensitive flesh out, Yoruichi threw her head back and moaned as her nipple was stretched out for more than a few centimeters.

When pre-cum was running down her deliciously formed thighs Cirucci opened her mouth causing the nipple to snap back into it's natural position and size…

As Yoruichi lowered her head Cirucci moved around the bound woman until she stood behind her, her arms wrapped themselves around Yoruichi until her hands roughly grabbed the caramel-skinned breasts with the cute pink nipples.

"I must say this amuses me greatly…the Goddess of Flash helplessly at my hands," Cirucci said. "My mistress will be pleased to hear this. Orihime!"

"Y—yes, ma'am!" The human girl said and walked forward.

As Orihime went down on her knees Cirucci began to violently massage Yoruichi's breasts and once very few seconds her fingers brushed over the woman's pink nipples causing them to burn up and every time Yorucihi cried out with a delighted cat-like grin on her face.

The kind of grin that made everyone want her.

"Forgive me Yoruichi-chan—" Orihime said as her mouth inched forward to Yoruichi's dripping sweet spot.

Before the girl could even reply Yorucihi's arched her back pressing her wet womanhood forward right into the girl's face. "Shush, Inoue and start licking."

"You are the horny one aren't you…?" Cirucci asked.

Orihime's tongue was inexperienced, rough and not precise, it was clear the girl hadn't licked another girl very often…Yoruichi loved it, she liked young inexperienced girls, not in the sick way though…

That's why she had always loved Soi Fon, because she was such an embarrassed young woman, now her little Bee had transformed into a Bee Queen.

When Yoruichi was on the brink of an orgasm Cirucci stopped violating her breasts. "Orihime stop, she's enjoying this way too much, time for something different."

Obediently Orihime stopped and pulled her face back, it was flushed red and a few slimy lines of Yorucihi's pure juices were stuck to her face.

Yoruichi grinned. "That's not very nice, Witch. At least do me good…"

"Oh, we'll do you good…Orihime do something freaky while I search for something." Cirucci ordered and moved to the side.

Orihime frowned and Yoruichi finally asked. "What's the matter Inoue? Do something already, this is the only chance you'll get…"

Almost frightened the girl reached for the magical objects in her hair. "Ayame, Lily, Shuno…I reject!"

Magically three female fairies appeared between Orihime and her forced prey.

"Ori-Hi-Me!" Shuno shouted and embraced the girl's nose. "What do you want us to do for you?"

Orihime's face grew red. "I…could you…uh…"

"Speak, speak, speak!" Ayame shouted.

"Could you please humiliate and violate Yoruichi's-chan for me?!" Orihime shrieked.

The fairies turned around to the horny feline woman.

"Sure thing! Ayame you and I go up. Lily down you go!" Shuno said and they flew forward.

Yoruichi giggled like a Shinigami academy girl as Ayame and Shuno wrapped themselves around her erect pink nipples and began to lick them with their tiny tongues.

She then threw her head back as something literally crawled inside her, when she looked down she only saw a few struggling legs while Lily's torso and head had disappeared inside Yoruichi's womanhood.

Suddenly the feline beauty cried out as the fairy inside her began to scratch, lick and twist around…

"She seems to like it Lily keep it up!" Shuno shouted.

She and Ayame then nodded their tiny heads and bit down with their tiny teeth on Yoruichi's nipples, the caramel-skinned woman cried out it felt as if two small pinches were tearing into her nipples.

"I love it…! I like it…!" Yoruichi cried but then realized this was about all the fairies could do. "I'm bored of it…Orihime can't you do something else?"

Yoruichi inhaled deeply and blew the fairies off her nipples and squeezed her womanhood causing Lily to cry out. "The walls! NOOOOO!"

"I reject!" Orihime shouted and the fairies disappeared.

By now Yoruichi's laughing from amusement.

"Yoruichi-chan I don't understand—" Orihime was crying.

By now Cirucci had retrieved a metal chain from the wall and moved behind Yoruichi again.

Without warning the Privaron violently threw the chain between Yoruichi's legs causing the metal work to press their way between Yoruichi's wet nether lips and the feline beauty screamed…though if it was all pain wasn't clear.

Out of instinct Orihime caught the other end of the chain as it flew toward her face, as she held it in her hands she realized that the chain was now stretched to it's limits.

The chain was now stretched out tight between Yoruichi's legs and it must be an agonizing feeling to have those chains trying to force their way into your womanhood but never truly penetrating.

"Now, Orihime…I dare you to a game of 'chain pulling'." Cirucci said wickedly.

Before Orihime could object or comply she felt the chain being pulled out of her hands and knew better than to defy Cirucci since that meant defying Loly…and when she defied Loly…she'd be in a lot of pain!

Laughing Cirucci pulled the chain back causing the metal work to roughly brush through Yoruichi's nether lips, the feline beauty cried out again once Orihime pulled back and the chain went to the other side.

A tear rolled down her cheek, this was exactly what bondage should be like in her eyes, no mercy, no middle ground, just abuse.

Was it not for the extreme pain she was feeling she would be giggling like a schoolgirl.

After a few minutes the chain was soaked of her juices, but Yoruichi hadn't come yet.

"See…I knew you girls could do it…now do me!" Yoruichi cried out longing for an orgasm.

"You freak!" Cirucci shouted and pulled harder.

Orihime nearly stumbled forward and the torture went on for a few more minutes.

When Yoruichi cried out of pleasure Cirucci dropped the chain causing the torture to stop and leaving Yoruichi on the brink of an orgasm.

Almost angered the feline beauty snapped. "That's the second time! Don't test me!"

"You're not in the position to make threats Yoruichi!" Cirucci shouted.

She then drew her Zanpakutó, the whip and smirked. "But if you long for a climax so much, try to get one after tasting my whip!"

Orihime covered her eyes from the violence as Cirucci brutally whipped Yoruichi's ass, back, legs and shoulders.

Leaving a dozen marks on the caramel-skinned beauty's fair flesh.

Yoruichi's was struggling against het bounds, crying out and twisting her head…and…and…was that a smirk?

Orihime couldn't believe what she was seeing, they were doing terrible things to a woman she held dear and yet…Yoruichi was smirking.

Cirucci was laughing too and began to whip Yoruichi's vulnerable womanhood drawing out cries from the feline beauty with each hit.

Wet sounds filled the air and after several minutes of this brutal abuse Yoruichis arched her back, screamed her lungs out and rattled in her bounds as the orgasm consumed her body.

"Oh my…" Cirucci gasped as the orgasm just went on an on.

Orihime didn't know of she should be shocked, in awe, or simply reject what she was seeing…

After about two minutes Yoruichi stopped patting and moaning and the last few drops dropped down her womanhood.

"Finally…honestly is this the best you have?" Yoruichi asked her abusers.

Cirucci had walked in front of her and roared. "What! I should just kill you and spare my mistress the trouble!"

She lashed out with the again it hit Yoruichi's nipple. "And then I'll kill that stupid bitch Soi Fon too!"

That comment was a big mistake…

Yoruichi frowned her brows and shook her head. "Never…threaten my Bee!"

She narrowed her eyes and her body grew furry…her eyes grew even more cat-like, her teeth grew sharper and longer as she grinned and a tail appeared above her well formed buttocks.

In but a few seconds Yoruichi had transformed into her cat form and had easily slipped out of her bounds.

"Don't look so surprised Orihime, you know I can do this." A masculine voice said, it was of course Yoruichi but due to the smaller and compressed vocal cords she had now it deepened her voice for some reason…she wasn't happy with it either.

A moment later Yoruichi transformed into her beautiful normal state again and stood arms folded with a whip in her hand.

Cirucci looked at her empty hand. "Huh!? What did you do?!"

"Shunko," Yoruichi replied casually and threw the whip aside.

Cirucci looked stunned sweat already pouring down her forehead. "You mean you could have done this at any moment?"

The feline woman nodded and the witch raged on. "You could have escaped from the beginning, so why did you take it all?!"

Yoruichi laughed. "My, my…what can I say. I like, excitement, now what can be more exciting than be helpless and have a few beautiful girls abuse you."

Cirucci felt like exploding. "You bitch! You were playing with us!"

The older woman merely gave that cat-like grin, released of her bounds she looked anything but helpless despite the choker still wrapped around her neck.

"But then why do you stay here in this room and let Soi Fon abuse you?!" Cirucci spat.

Yoruichi never stopped grinning. "I love Soi Fon. And she loves me…she just a bit angry but that's alright. If dominating me helps her feel better, I'll gladly be of her service. And I already told you, I love bondage…and domination. But Soi Fon is far better at than either of you…either way I allowed her to capture and contain me. After all I've beat an Espada with my bare hands. Soi Fon is strong, stronger than any of you, but my skill compared to Soi Fon's is like comparing a violent river and a raging waterfall…"

Before any of the two stunned girls could say anymore the feline vixen went on. "Make no mistake. I'm only captured and abused by my will, what happened just now was only because I wanted it, understand? Now a tone for your sins!"

Yoruichi grinned wider and stretched out her arms to her sides and a white dense spiritual force appeared on her back and shoulders causing her long purple hair to fly up.

"What…what is this?!" Cirucci cried.

Suddenly Yoruichi was licking at her womanhood, how her skirt had been lifted to quick was a mystery to the Gothic girl.

When she looked down, the feline woman was gone and kissing her neck, gasping for air Cirucci jumped around but saw no one.

Orihime cried out as Yoruichi was violating her large soft breasts and somehow licking her wet womanhood…at the same time!

At least it appeared that way.

"She's…she's using Shunko on us…we can't fight it!" Orihime cried out.

In less then a minute Yoruichi had stripped the girls and made them come while using Shunko to achieve her goal.

Both Orihime and Cirucci were lying on the floor with their legs open as a grinning Yoruichi lied between them, fingering them both so fast using her flash technique that her fingers were but a blur and a rapidly wet soaking sound filled the room accompanied by the cries of the two girls.

"Now, Cirucci," Yoruichi said while keeping the rapid abuse up. "If your mistress is who I think she is. Tell her to stop sending her pets to me and she'd better visit me in person. Because no one else will dominate the Goddess of Flash against her will."

With two cries Orihime and Cirucci came again and were smiling like two idiots…drooling because of Yoruichi's divine touch.

It took them ten minutes to recover once on their knees Yoruichi demanded. "Lick up, the floor come on. I don't want to leave a mess here."

Knowing better than to defy the mighty Yoruichi both girls licked their cum off the floor.

Once that was done they dressed themselves up again and before they were allowed to leave Yoruichi had two demands. "First, Orihime, recover my clothes as they were when you entered."

Dazzled Orihime raised her hands to the magical objects in her hair and pointed at the torn clothes. "I reject!"

Cirucci was kneeling down between the poles and licking up Yoruichi's cum but the feline woman grinned and said. "Leave that as it is. But due tie me up again, I don't want my game with Soi Fon to end yet, understand?"

Moments later Yoruichi was tied helplessly between the poles again…or so it seemed.

"Now off you go."

An hour later Soi Fon returned to her home unaware of what happened.

She dropped her groceries and rushed up the stairs and stormed into the room in which she kept her pet.

As expected Yoruichi was still there tied and well behaving like an obedient slave…she noticed the pool of cum between her former idol's legs.

"What happened here…have you been naughty…and how?" Soi Fon demanded.

Yoruichi gave that cat-like grin again. "I was thinking of you my little Bee…"

Soi Fon's heart warmed as Yoruichi called her that.

She moved forward and grabbed a red candle from the left pole between which her slabe hung.

With a single motion Soi Fon tore the clothes of her pet's body and she noticed Yoruichi enjoying it all.

Soi Fon tugged at the choker around Yoruichi's neck and dropped the hot candle wax on Yoruichi's exposed breasts and nipples causing moans and groans to escape her slave's lips.

"Who do you belong to?" Soi Fon asked and kissed her while pouring some wax over her lover's stomach.

"I'm yours…my Bee…" Yoruichi cried and arched her back, her womanhood dripping wet already, she loved her Bee so very much, her touch everything!

Soi Fon couldn't stand it anymore she dropped the candle, making sure the fire was out and kissed her pet. "I love you…Yoruichi-sama…"

Yoruichi smiled as her little Bee had called her _sama_ again, Soi Fon had forgiven her or so it seemed.

The little adult Bee nearly cried. "Please…allow me to make love to you, true love, I want you so bad, Yoruichi-sama!"

A grin appeared and the feline beauty said. "Make love to me, little Bee. Like this…bound and helpless, I like it that way…it excites me."

"Y—Yoruichi-s—sama…?" Soi Fon almost stuttered for a moment but then grinned happily herself and tugged hard at the choker while kissing her idol passionately. "Yes, my…slave-sama."

Soi Fon loved it, she didn't fool herself, she knew Yoruichi could escape anytime…she knew her love was playing along for her sake.

She didn't know—yet—and probably never that Yoruichi had allowed herself to be captured, but she did know it went surprisingly easy…

But that truth was Yoruichi's secret for now…

"Soi Fon…?" Yoruichi moaned as they kissed and her Bee's hands were massaging her breasts.

Soi Fon gasped. "Yes…Yoruichi-sama?"

"Grab another candle will you." Yoruichi said with a cat-like grin.


End file.
